Theory Timeline
This is a timeline that shows the events of the games that could potentially be in the same universe. None of this has been confirmed, but it's still fun to theorize. Before Common Era * 10,000 BCE ** Far Cry: Primal * 432-430 BCE ** Total War: Rome II-Wrath of Sparta ** Assassin's Creed: Odyssey * 336-323 BCE ** Total War: Rome- Alexander * 272 BCE-28 CE ** Total War: Rome ** Total War: Rome II * 218-202 BCE ** Total War: Rome II- Hannibal at the Gates * 58-51 BCE ** Total War: Rome II- Caesar in Gaul * 49-47 BCE ** Assassin's Creed: Origins * 41 BCE ** Total War: Rome II- Imperator Augustus 1 CE-999 CE * 53 CE ** Prince of Persia '08 * 190-390 CE ** Total War: Three Kingdoms * 363-476 CE ** Total War: Rome-Barbarian Invasion ** Total War: Attila * 533 CE ** Total War: Attila- The Last Emperor * 768 CE ** Total War: Attila- Age of Charlemagne * 878 CE ** Total War: Thrones of Britannia * 879 CE ** Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * 879-886 CE ** Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands * 886 CE ** Prince of Persia: Warrior Within ** Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones 1000 CE-1699 CE * 1080-1530 ** Total War: Medieval ** Total War: Medieval II * 1174 ** Total War: Medieval II-Crusades * 1191 ** Assassin's Creed * 1180-1185 ** Total War: Shogun 2-Rise of the Samurai * 1250 ** Total War: Medieval II-Teutonic * 1258 ** Total War: Medieval II-Britannia * 1274 ** Ghosts of Tsushima * 1476-1499 ** Assassin's Creed II * 1499-1505 ** Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood * 1511-1515 ** Assassin's Creed: Revelations * 1521-1700 ** Total War: Medieval II-Americas * 1526 ** Assassin's Creed: Chronicles-China * 1545-1600 ** Total War: Shogun 1700-1899 * 1700-1800 ** Total War: Empire * 1735 ** Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag * 1752 ** Assassin's Creed: Rogue * 1765-1781 ** Assassin's Creed III ** Assassin's Creed: Liberation * 1783-1813 ** Total War: Empire-Warpath * 1789-1799 ** Assassin's Creed: Unity * 1798-1815 ** Total War: Napoleon * 1841 ** Assassin's Creed: Chronicles-India * 1864-1874 ** Total War: Shogun 2-Fall of the Samurai * 1864-1866 ** Call of Juarez: Bound for Blood * 1868 ** Assassin's Creed: Syndicate * 1880 ** Gun * 1882 ** Red Dead: Revolver * 1884 ** Call of Juarez * 1899 ** Red Dead: Redemption 2 1900-1949 * 1910 ** Call of Juarez: Gunslinger * 1911 ** Red Dead: Redemption * 1914-1919 (World War I) ** Battlefield 1 * 1919 (Russian Civil War) ** Assassin's Creed: Chronicles- Russia * 1939-1945 (World War II) ** Battlefield: 1942 ** Medal of Honor: Underground ** Call of Duty: United Offensive ** Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault ** Medal of Honor: Rising Sun ** Call of Duty 2 ** Battlefield V ** Medal of Honor: European Assault ** Sniper Elite 3 ** Call of Duty ** Call of Duty: World at War ** Call of Duty: Finest Hour ** Call of Duty: Big Red One ** Medal of Honor: Allied Assault ** Medal of Honor: Airborne ** Call of Duty: Final Fronts ** Sniper Elite 4 ** Medal of Honor: Vanguard ** Battlefield: Bad Company- Operation Aurora ** Battalion 1944 ** Brothers in Arms ** Medal of Honor '99 ** Medal of Honor: Frontline ** Call of Duty: WW2 ** Call of Duty 3 ** Sniper Elite ** Sniper Elite 2 ** Call of Duty: Black Ops- Project Nova * 1947 ** LA Noire 1950-1989 (The Cold War) * 1961-1969 ** Call of Duty: Black Ops * 1965-1975 ** Battlefield: Vietnam ** Battlefield: Bad Company 2- Vietnam * 1966 ** Vietcong: Fist Alpha * 1967 ** Vietcong * 1968 ** Vietcong 2 * 1969 ** Far Cry 5- Hours of Darkness * 1982 ** Operation Flashpoint: Resistance * 1985 ** Operation Flashpoint: Cold War Crisis ** Operation Flashpoint: Red Hammer * 1986-1989 ** Call of Duty: Black Ops II- Pyrrhic Victory, Old Wounds, Time and Fate, Suffer With Me 1990-2009 * 1991 ** Splinter Cell: Conviction- Diwaniya * 1993 ** Army of Two- Somalia * 1996 ** Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare- All Ghillied Up, One Shot One Kill * 1997-2019 ** Counter Strike ** Counter Strike: Condition Zero ** Counter Strike: Condition Zero- Deleted Scenes ** Counter Strike: Global Offensive * 1999 ** Hitman '16- Intro * 1999-2001 ** Rainbow Six * 2000 ** Hitman: Codename 47 ** Hitman: Contracts- Asylum Aftermath * 2001-2004 ** Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear * 2001-2002 ** Medal of Honor '10 * 2001-2009 ** Army of Two * 2002 ** Hitman: Silent Assassin * 2004 ** Splinter Cell ** Hitman: Contracts * 2004-2005 ** Hitman: Blood Money * 2005-2008 ** Rainbow Six 3 ** Battlefield 2 * 2006 ** Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow ** Just Cause ** Uncharted: Drake's Fortune ** Black * 2006-2007 ** SOCOM: US Navy SEALS * 2007 ** Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory ** Ghost Recon 2 PS2 ** Battlefield 2: Modern Combat ** ArmA: Armed Assault * 2007-2008 ** Splinter Cell: Double Agent * 2008 ** Ghost Recon ** Far Cry 2 * 2009 ** Medal of Honor: Warfighter ** Rainbow Six: Lockdown ** Rainbow Six: Critical Hour ** SOCOM II ** Ghost Recon: Desert Strike ** ArmA 2 ** Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 2010-2029 * 2010 ** Army of Two: The 40th Day ** Rainbow Six: Vegas ** Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 ** Just Cause 2 ** Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception ** Ghost Recon: Island Thunder ** Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm ** SOCOM 3 * 2011 ** Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ** Ghost Recon 2 XBOX ** Splinter Cell: Conviction ** Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising ** SOCOM 4 * 2012-2015 ** Battlefield: Hardline * 2012 ** Assassin's Creed- Present ** Splinter Cell: Blacklist ** Ghost Recon: Summit Strike ** Far Cry 3 * 2012-2013 ** Watch_Dogs ** Splinter Cell: Blacklist * 2013 ** Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter ** Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 ** Operation Flashpoint: Red River ** Command & Conquer: Generals ** Hitman: Absolution * 2014 ** Battlefield 3 ** Battlefield: Bad Company ** Far Cry 4 ** H.A.W.X.- Operation Ghost Rider * 2015-2020 ** Rainbow Six: Siege * 2015 ** Call of Duty: Ghosts- Heroes Never Die ** The Division ** Uncharted 4: A Thief's End ** Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel * 2016 ** Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ** Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ** Watch_Dogs 2 * 2016-2017 ** Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ** Uncharted: The Lost Legacy * 2017 ** Just Cause 3 ** Call of Duty: Ghosts- Ghost Stories * 2017-2019 ** The Division 2 * 2018-2019 ** Far Cry 5 ** Just Cause 4 * 2019 ** Ghost Recon: Wildlands ** Hitman ** Hitman 2 * 2020 ** Tom Clancy's Endwar ** Battlefield 4 * 2021 ** H.A.W.X. * 2023 ** Ghost Recon: Breakpoint * 2024 ** Ghost Recon: Future Soldier * 2025 ** Call of Duty: Black Ops II ** Far Cry * 2027 ** Call of Duty: Ghosts 2030-2099 * 2034-2036 ** ArmA 3 * 2034 ** Ghost Recon: Phantoms * 2035 ** Far Cry: New Dawn * 2043-2045 ** Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 * 2053-2061 ** Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * 2064-2070 ** Call of Duty: Black Ops III * 2075 ** Red Faction * 2080 ** Red Faction 2 * 2093 ** Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare 2100-2999 * 2126 ** Red Faction: Guerrilla * 2139-2145 ** Battlefield 2142 * 2175 ** Red Faction: Armageddon * 2221 ** Titanfall * 2226 ** Titanfall 2 * 2256 ** Apex Legends * 2357 ** Killzone * 2359 ** Killzone 2 * 2369 ** Killzone 3 * 2370 ** Killzone: Shadow Fall * 2501 ** Starcraft * 2504 ** Starcraft II * 2531 ** Halo Wars * 2552 ** Halo: Reach ** Halo: Combat Evolved ** Halo 2 ** Halo: ODST ** Halo 3 * 2557 ** Halo 4 * 2558 ** Halo 5: Guardians * 2559 ** Halo Wars 2 * 2761 ** Destiny * 2762 ** Destiny 2 * 2789 ** Planetside ** Planetside 2 * 2794 ** Marathon * 2811 ** Marathon 2 or Marathon Infinity